


Crack the Shutters Open Wide

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) Drabbles [16]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Morning After, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Sweet Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Danny feels confused when he wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the slats of wooden blinds. His room doesn't have wooden blinds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the 100 Words Community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/): _There is a crack in everything, that's how the light gets in. (Leonard Cohen)_
> 
> The title comes from the song "Crack the Shutters" by Snow Patrol, which goes nicely with this fic.

Danny feels confused when he wakes up to sunlight streaming in through the slats of wooden blinds. His room doesn't have wooden blinds.

He glances around. This isn't his room at all.

He remembers the night before.  _Oh._  This is Steve's room.

He can still smell Steve on the pillow where his head was resting next to Danny's.

He pulls the sheet around his body, suddenly cold, until he hears a key in the lock downstairs and footsteps making their way towards him.

Steve opens the door, smiling brightly, coffees and malasadas in hand.

"Good morning, Danno."

_Good morning, indeed._


End file.
